Reshiram (Black
Regular print Illus. 5ban Graphics |reprints=8 |reprint1=ReshiramBlackWhite113.jpg |recaption1= print Illus. 5ban Graphics |reprint2=ReshiramBWPromo4.jpg |recaption2= print Illus. 5ban Graphics |reprint3=ReshiramBWPromo23.jpg |recaption3= print Illus. 5ban Graphics |reprint4=ReshiramNextDestinies21.jpg |recaption4= print Illus. 5ban Graphics |reprint5=ReshiramLegendaryTreasures28.jpg |recaption5= Regular print Illus. Aya Kusube |reprint6=ReshiramLegendaryTreasures114.jpg |recaption6= print Illus. 5ban Graphics |reprint7=ReshiramLegendaryTreasuresRC22.jpg |recaption7= print Illus. Kagemaru Himeno |species=Reshiram |evostage=Basic |type=Fire |hp=130 |weakness=Water |retreatcost=2 }} |rarity= |cardno=26/114|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=013/053}} |rarity= |cardno=113/114|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=055/053}} |cardno=BW004}} |cardno=BW23|jpexpansion= |jpcardno=051/BW-P}} |rarity= |cardno=21/99|jpexpansion= |jpcardno=110/BW-P}} |jpcardno=005/046}} |rarity= |cardno=28/113|jpexpansion= |jpcardno=020/093}} |rarity= |cardno=114/113|jpexpansion= |jpcardno=094/093}} |rarity= |cardno=RC22/RC25|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=022/020}} Reshiram (Japanese: レシラム Reshiram) is a Basic Pokémon card. It was first released as part of the expansion. Card text |name=Outrage |jname=げきりん |jtrans=Imperial Rage |damage=20+ |effect=Does 10 more damage for each damage counter on this Pokémon. }} |name=Blue Flare |jname=あおいほのお |jtrans=Blue Fire |damage=120 |effect=Discard 2 Energy attached to this Pokémon. }} Pokédex data (Initial prints) Pokédex data (Radiant Collection print) Release information This card was included as both a Regular and a in the English expansion, first released in the Japanese . Each features different artwork by 5ban Graphics. It was later released alongside as one of the with English-exclusive artwork by the same artist in May 2011 available in the . It was again reprinted as one of the BW Black Star Promos with another artwork by 5ban Graphics in October 2011 available in the . In Japan, this print was included as a in the . Later, it was reprinted again as a BW-P Promotional card released with the . This print was released in the English expansion, with a Tinsel Holofoil print included in that set's . The original Regular print was later reprinted in Japan as part of the , released on September 14, 2012. An additional Full Art print with new artwork by Kagemaru Himeno was later released in the Japanese . Another two prints were released in the Japanese : a Regular print with artwork by Aya Kusube, and an entirely gold Full Art print with artwork by 5ban Graphics. These three prints were later released in the English expansion, with the Shiny Collection print included in the Legendary Treasures Radiant Collection subset. Gallery Regular print Illus. 5ban Graphics |image2=ReshiramBlackWhite113.jpg |caption2=Black & White print Illus. 5ban Graphics |image3=ReshiramBWPromo4.jpg |caption3= print Illus. 5ban Graphics |image4=ReshiramBWPromo23.jpg |caption4= print Illus. 5ban Graphics |image5=ReshiramNextDestinies21.jpg |set5=Next Destinies |illus5=5ban Graphics |image6=ReshiramLegendaryTreasures28.jpg |caption6= Regular print Illus. Aya Kusube |image7=ReshiramLegendaryTreasures114.jpg |caption7=Legendary Treasures print Illus. 5ban Graphics |image8=ReshiramLegendaryTreasuresRC22.jpg |caption8= print Illus. Kagemaru Himeno }} Trivia The first English promotional print of this card abnormally uses BW004, containing one extra zero, instead of matching the number style of the other promotional cards. Origin and are both moves in the Pokémon games that can learn. This card's initial Pokédex entry comes from . The Radiant Collection print's Pokédex entry comes from Category:Black & White cards Category:Black Collection cards Category:BW Black Star Promotional cards Category:BW-P Promotional cards Category:Next Destinies cards Category:Master Deck Build Box EX cards Category:Legendary Treasures cards Category:Shiny Collection cards Category:EX Battle Boost cards Category:Illus. by 5ban Graphics Category:Illus. by Kagemaru Himeno Category:Illus. by Aya Kusube Category:Holographic cards Category:Secret cards Category:Full Art cards de:Reshiram (Schwarz & Weiß 26) es:Reshiram (Negro y Blanco TCG) fr:Reshiram (Noir & Blanc Destinées Futures 21) it:Reshiram (Nero e Bianco 26) ja:レシラム (SC) zh:莱希拉姆（SC）